


Mr. & Mr. Smith (Times Three)

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: “This is your fault Nix,” Speirs grumbled, reloading his SMG.
  
  “Mine?!” Nix huffed.  “You were fucking one of them too.”
  
  “You introduced us.”  Speirs slapped the charging handle to load a round into the chamber.
  
  “Fair point.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damnit, I did the thing. Sometimes I really hate my muse.

“This is your fault Nix,” Speirs grumbled, reloading his SMG.

“Mine?!” Nix huffed.  “You were fucking one of them too.”

“You introduced us.”  Speirs slapped the charging handle to load a round into the chamber.

“Fair point.”

Silence settled between them, sitting shoulder to shoulder in their hiding place.  The frantic firefight had fallen away to a stalemate, each side waiting tensely for the other to make the first move.

Web pulled his legs up towards his chest, arm resting on his knee so his handgun laid half at the ready.  “How did it come to this?”

Wouldn’t they all like to know.

* * *

_Five years earlier..._

“Web!” Nix called across the room full of people.  “Come ‘ere!”  When Web managed to slip his way between the crowd, Nix introduced him.  “This is David Webster.  Web, this is Joe Liebgott.”

“Nice to meet you,” Web said, offering his hand.  Liebgott gazed into Web’s eyes for awhile before looking down at his hand and back.

Liebgott finally took it, a tentative smile on his face.  “So you work with Nix?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Me and Ron.”  Web tipped his head to where Speirs was currently chatting up Dick’s best friend, Lipton.

“Sheesh,” Nix grunted, “would those two go out already?”  He took a swig of his beer.  “Or at least fuck?”

“Who says they haven’t?”  Web smirked when Nix almost spit out his beer.

“Since when?”

Web just gave his friend a shit-eating grin before turning to Liebgott.  “Let’s go find you a drink.”

Liebgott smirked.  “Right behind you beautiful.”

* * *

_Four years earlier..._

“You sure about this Joe?” Dick asked.  “It’s not easy living a double life.”

“I can manage,” Liebgott insisted.  He was holding a black box in his hand, holding the ring he planned to give Web.  “I think it’s worth it... if I get to have him in my life.”

Dick smiled knowingly.  “It’s worth it,” he confirmed, thinking of his own husband of four years.  Nix was perfect - perhaps not by everyone’s standards, but he was perfect for Dick.

Lipton wandered in with coffee and donuts.  “We’ve got a hot one,” he mentioned, Roe and Luz on his heels.  “Any volunteers for Fiji?”

Liebgott smirked.  “Normally I’d say yes, but I’ve got a dinner to get to.”  He scooped up his jacket as he stood to leave.

“Good luck,” Dick offered, watching his fellow agent leave.  After a beat, he said, “Well, Nix is out of town with Speirs until Monday, so I’ll take it.”

“Where’d he go this time?” Luz asked, mouth full of donut.

“Closing some deal in London.”  Dick shrugged.  He never asked much about Nix’s work - one because Nix didn’t pry into his _contracting business,_ and two because Dick really had no idea about the tech industry; Luz always told Dick he was completely archaic when it came to technology.

Roe passed over the paperwork.  “This one came from Buck as priority.”

“Lipton?” Dick prompted, “You want to come?”

Lipton shrugged.  “Why not?”

“No hot date tonight Lip?” Luz teased.

“We broke up,” Lipton grunted.  That made the third boyfriend in as many months.  “I give up.”

That declaration hadn’t lasted long.

* * *

_One year ago..._

“I can’t believe I’m going through with this,” Speirs commented, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Nix was standing behind him with that broad grin on his face.  “You’ll be fine.”

“Not really me I’m worried about.”  He turned around to look between Nix and Web.  The pair had been his best friends for years, and they also knew exactly what he was going through.  “What if I fuck up?  What if I put him in danger?”

“You weren’t exactly thinking about that when you started off’ing all his dates.”

Speirs scoffed.  “I didn’t kill anyone and you know it.”  He straightened his tie which didn’t need straightened.  “I just got them to back off.”

Web rolled his eyes.  “Stop freaking out."

“You’re one to talk,” Speirs pointed out.  “I recall you sitting in a corner staring into thin air muttering how you needed to call off the wedding.”

Web’s response was to flick Speirs off.  “Love you too Ron.”

There was a soft knock on the door and Dick poked his head inside.  “All set in here?”  He stepped inside, smiling softly at Speirs.  “You look great Ron.”

Speirs nodded his thanks, checking himself over in the mirror one last time to be sure - a delay tactic his friends saw right through.

Nix got distracted by Dick though, swept up into his husband’s arms.  Both of them were smiling stupidly at each other, no doubt remembering their own wedding day.  Speirs thought wistfully that was exactly what he wanted for he and Lipton.

* * *

_Six months earlier..._

“Babe?” Roe inquired, leaning against Babe’s desk.  “Did you get that intel?”

“Yeah, right here.”  He passed a file over and as Roe started to walk away he piped up, “Hey Gene.”  Roe turned to look at him and Babe smiled.  “You called me Babe.”

It took a moment and then Roe smiled.  “Yeah... guess I did.”

Their new agent had somehow gotten under Roe’s defenses.  Maybe that’s why he asked the rookie out for coffee after getting back from his latest assignment.

“Just coffee?”  Babe’s eyes shown in amusement.

Roe smirked.  “We’ll see.”

* * *

_One week ago..._

“He lied to me,” Nix breathed in shock.  The satellite image of the assassin who had stolen his kill and then proceeded to almost hit Nix multiple times was _Dick_.

“You lied to him too,” Speirs pointed out.

“He would have seen it was you,” Web concluded.  “Bet he’s back with his agency now, doing exactly what we’re doing.”

“I... I need to talk to him.”

“Talk?”  Guarnere scoffed.  “About what?  He tried to kill you, case you missed it.”

Nix shook his head, not wanting to believe it.  “If he wanted me dead then I would have been dead.  You saw the shot he made on the target.”

“You really wanna take that chance?” Toye asked.

Nix licked his lips as he debated all the possibilities.  “Dick doesn’t know we’ve ID’d him.  Maybe he’ll just pretend nothing’s happened.”

Speirs was already loading up his gear.  “Maybe we should go ask him.”  He slid a knife home in his boot, looking at Nix pointedly.

“Just...  Let me talk to him.”

It was only too bad that apparently Dick and his agency knew he’d been made.  Nix had barely escaped their shared home with his life.  At least he wasn’t the only one bloodied at the end of it, though he thought bitterly perhaps he was the only one emotionally scarred.

All out war had been inevitable.  And so had the revelation that Nix and Dick hadn’t been the only ones living a happy domestic lie.

* * *

_Present..._

“Look, I’m losing the gun, alright?”  Ignoring the protests from Muck and Malarkey, Roe stepped out into the open, handgun raised to the side so they could see.  Despite the guns trained on him, he didn’t waver.  He dropped the gun, the clatter echoing in the parking garage.

“Gene,” Babe breathed, face scrunching in pain.  Roe’s heart nearly dropped out of his stomach.

“Just lemme help ‘im,” Roe practically pleaded, meeting the eyes of the one that seemed to be calling the shots - Guarnere if their files had been right.  “I’ll patch up any of your guys that need it next.”  He tipped his head towards one of their agents that had blood down his arm - Toye, was it?

Huffing, Guarnere jerked his gun in signal for him to get moving.  “Doc,” Muck called.  “Aid kit.”  He tossed it to Roe.  Pulling it open with his teeth, Roe made his way to Babe who had been caught in the open during their skirmish.

Guarnere watched Roe like a hawk as he worked.  “Easy Babe,” he murmured.  “You’ll be alright.”  The stab of a morphine syrette was welcome relief and Babe relaxed.

Once Babe was stable, Roe held up his end of the bargain, patching up Welsh and Toye from the rival agency.  Welsh had a through and through in his thigh, while Toye was tagged in the shoulder.

Roe was putting clotting powder in the wound when Toye asked, “Where are they?”

Roe pursed his lips.  Their team had been covering as Dick, Lipton, and Liebgott took off in pursuit of their respective husbands.  “Inside.”  There was no sense in lying.

It was Guarnere that scoffed, commenting, “If they’re smart, they’ll disappear.”

Roe hesitated, realizing Guarnere was as reluctant to carry out the orders they had been given as they were.  No one wanted to kill their fellow agents’ spouses.  Hell, they didn’t even particularly want to kill each other.

Mostly they stayed out of each other’s way - there were plenty of jobs to go around - and usually if they did cross paths it turned into a game of “who’s the better killer.”  Rarely had they had to take out a rival agent, at least since Roe had been involved in the business.

“Maybe we all should,” Roe murmured.

The air stilled around them, everyone knowing exactly what Roe was suggesting.

* * *

“I got one magazine left,” Liebgott announced.  “And... three frags.”

“I’m almost out,” Dick added.

Lipton just held up his handgun, slide locked back to show it was empty.

“Want me to flush them out?” Liebgott suggested, waving a grenade pointedly.

Dick hesitated, which made Liebgott sigh.  It was Lipton though that spoke.  “What’s the point?”

Both agencies had been taking pot shots at each other for a week now, ever since the shoe dropped about Nix’s real identity.  It turned out that the real bomb would follow when Lipton and Liebgott were forced to realize they too had been lied too.

 _“Sure they all had a great fucking laugh at our expense,”_ Liebgott had growled, believing it nothing more than a cruel game.  Lipton couldn’t find it in himself to agree though - even now.

“This needs to end,” Lipton continued, defeated.  He dropped his gun, standing before his friends could stop him.  “Ron!” he called, stepping from behind cover.

They had completely torn this department store apart in their bid to kill one another.  Well Lipton wasn’t going to let it continue.  Apparently neither was Dick.

“Lew!”  He was at Lipton’s side.  “It’s over.”

Their husbands popped their heads out from cover, Web peeking around the side.  Dick threw his rifle away pointedly, Nix watching it skid across the floor before looking back at Dick.

“Ron!” Lipton snapped, taking a step forward.  “Get your ass out here now!”

Speirs grumbled but stood all the same.  “Pushy little-”

“Watch your mouth.”

“That means you too Lew.”  Dick’s tone brokered no argument.  “We’re going home.”

“Now you wait one goddamn minute,” Nix threw back, tripping as he started to follow Speirs.

Lipton chuckled.  “Deadly assassin, intel said?” he asked Dick, but the man was just smiling fondly.

Speirs had that deep frown on his face.  After a moment he managed to look at Lipton.  “Carwood... I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”  Lipton ignored the fact his husband was still holding an SMG and pulled him into a hug, satisfied when Speirs held him back.

“We’ve all been stupid,” Dick mentioned quietly, looking from them to Nix.

“Alright, so maybe I was a little pissed you took my kill,” Nix huffed.  “So sue me.”  Dick barked a laugh, tugging Nix into his arms.

The echo of a slide racking caused them all to react reflexively.  Speirs spun Lipton out of the way, safely behind him as he brought his SMG up.  Dick dropped to a knee as he pulled his backup pistol from his ankle holster, Nix bringing his to bear.

“Lieb,” Dick ordered, “put the gun down.”

“We have our orders,” he growled back, looking between Nix and Speirs.  “You want to forgive ‘em and act like nothin’ happened, that’s on you.  Nobody makes a fool outta me.”

“Fuck you Joseph Liebgott!”  Webster pushed between his two friends, stalking over to stand just out of arm’s length of Liebgott, not even phased by the gun in his face.  “Don’t you _dare_ imply that I was using you!”

“Didn’t you?!” Liebgott challenged.

“You fucking bastard,” Web growled.

Web’s speed took them all off-guard, slapping the gun barrel away in order to move in close and sweep Liebgott’s legs out from under him, all while disarming him in the process.  Web was straddling Liebgott’s waist, his own gun pointed in his face.

“I didn’t even know who the hell you were until I was looking at you just like this!” Web yelled, jerking the gun pointedly.

When they had gone after Dick to take him out, Web had been blindsided.  It turned out to be Liebgott, their positions reversed from how they were now.  Speirs had gotten his own surprise not moments later when he was looking down the sights of his gun to find Lipton on the other end.

No one spoke, the tension tangible in the air.  The only sound was Web’s heavy breathing.  In the end, all Web could do was growl, throwing the gun away as he rolled off Liebgott onto his ass.  “I can’t kill you,” he whispered, hands running over his face.

Liebgott leaned against him, admitting, “Neither can I.”

It seemed they’d all arrived at the same impasse.  They had all been ordered to take out their own spouses, yet none of them could do it.  At the end of the day, they all still loved each other.

They would have to run.  There wasn’t any other choice.  Once their agencies found out they hadn’t followed orders, their own teams would be forced to come after them next.

The doors flew open on the upper level entrance from the parking garage, feet thundering inside.  “Winters!” a voice called, another yelling “Speirs!”

All of them were surprised to see both of their teams standing there at the railing.  “Sir!” Guarnere yelled.  “We gotta leave now!  Reinforcements are inbound!”

“Luz is waiting on the roof!” Malarkey added.

“Grant and Talbert just arrived,” Toye reported, finger on his earpiece.  “Standing by for lift-off.”

Speirs smirked, realizing what the agents were doing.  “You heard them,” he said.  “Move out.”

Everyone made a run for the roof, the agents piling into the pair of helicopters, mixed and matched with no rhyme or reason.  By the time they arrived at their destination - one of Dick’s boltholes - they were more than aware of what they had just done.

Their lives with their agencies were over.  It was just as well that they had the manpower, and skill sets, to start one of their own.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize I set-up for something more but honestly dunno that I'll play in this verse again. Never say never, I guess. Wouldn't mind others playing with the idea though (that's a hint people), haha.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
